


[fanmix] Welcome to the future, Steve!

by reena_jenkins



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis's iPod, F/M, Fanmix, Podfic Available, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To: Steve</i>
  <br/>
  <i>From: Darcy</i>
</p><p> <i>Are you still messing with my iPod? I knew I shouldn't have left it on my desk. Coulson always steals it. Bring it to me before I tape Jane's mouth shut. All I'm hearing is blah blah science blah blah magic blah blah Darcy if you don't stop making Charlie Brown's teacher noises at me I'll lock you in the supply closet.</i></p><p>(OR, the soundtrack to the time Darcy Lewis dragged Steve Rogers into the future by texting song lyrics at him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanmix] Welcome to the future, Steve!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts), [Clockwork_Mockingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork_Mockingbird/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Text Me [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657219) by [ArwenLune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune), [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [daroos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



 

 

 

**Welcome to the future, Steve!**

**A Darcy/Steve Fanmix**

**(based on the podfic, Text Me)**

[ **download the zip file** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20Welcome%20to%20the%20future,%20Steve!.zip)

 

1\. Smack That - Akon

2\. Drift Away - Dobie Gray

3\. Roxanne - The Police

4\. Ain't No Sunshine - Bill Withers

5\. Give Me One Reason - Tracy Chapman

6\. Big Rock Candy Mountain - Harry McClintock

7\. I'm A Man Of Constant Sorrow - Soggy Bottom Boys

8\. Don't Stop Me Now - Queen

9\. Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen

10\. Hey Jude - The Beatles

11\. With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles

12\. Black Betty - Ram Jam

13\. Old Time Rock N Roll - Bob Segar

14\. You Take My Breath Away - Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This mix is comprised of songs pulled from Text Me, a story written by Clockwork_Mockingbird, and podficced by ArwenLune, blackglass, daroos, litra, miss_marina95, and reena_jenkins. I had such a great time working on the podfic, especially the bits where blackglass and I serenaded each other, so it seemed the next logical step to compile all the original songs for people to hear as well. The coverart is a screencap of Steve's iTunes (of which Darcy despairs). 
> 
> Go listen to the podfic! It's _amazing_.


End file.
